Slumber
by ThatRegularLlama
Summary: Today is a different day, Jack had decided. His daughter confessed things, his wife confronted their daughter's fiancee, and his son is ready to take over the farm. It looks like Jack is ready to let go. ONESHOT!


**Llama**: Hey guys! I'm still hanging around my Harvest Moon fandom sadly and decided to write a onedhot, EVEN THOUGH I DESPISE THEM! So..enjoy 3 I dont own Harvest moon!

* * *

Jack awoke next to his wife Celia as usual. Today was a different day, he decided as he climbed out of his bed to throw on his work clothes. He ran his wrinkled hand across the dresser, remembering the first day of having it. It'd been three days after the wedding and Celia had moved in. They were both very new to the subject and the problem hadn't been brought up until Celia quietly brought it up.

"I need more drawers... for my clothes, honey..." She'd mumbled so softly he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. With his task at hand, he marched on to the bar at night and proposed a project. Within a month, Marlin, Griffin, and Jack had crafted this beautiful dresser and carried in into the house, much to Celia's surprise.

With his clothes on, he softly shook Celia's shoulder to wake her up. She was a light sleeper, even in her old age, so she woke without a sound to get dressed. Jack moved on to waking their son and daughter in the shared room next to their parents'. Jimmy, their oldest child and only son, was already awake, sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes. With the sound of their bedroom door closing, Jimmy looked up into his father's eyes, nodding a slight greeting as he got up to dress and shower.

Carrie, their daughter of only twenty-three was harder to wake up. She was going through a late rebellious phase, Celia had concluded one afternoon. Jack shook her shoulder gently, and was surprised to see her open her eyes after a few moments and sit up.

"Morning, daddy," she smiled sleepily with a yawn. Her brown hair was ruffled up with sleep and Jack smiled at how adorable she looked, even as an adult. He murmured a reply before shuffling out the door. He remembered the shock when Celia had confronted him of her pregnancy with Jimmy. He was so happy, he felt the need to tell everyone in town of it.

He's scooped her up into his arms, making her squeal with surprise and amusement and carried her off to Vesta's farm first. Ge smiled at the memory of his first child. How adorable ge was as a teetering toddler learning to walk, how he loved to pet his cows and chase the ducks. Then came the time when he'd grown into a young man, wearing absurd clothing, getting into gardening and becoming interested in art. But he grew up just how Celia and Jack planned.

Jimmy had thrown away the childish toys, bought a pair of work boots and farming books, and set out to help run the farm. The day that Jimmy asked his father if he could have his farm after his time comes had been the moment he'd been waiting for his entire life. He wanted someone to continue this farm his own father had left his, and the one his grandfather started. He never could have been prouder.

His daughter Carrie was another case. Carrie didn't strive to impress her father like Jimmy did, but that didn't mean Jack was ashamed of her. In a way, he was glad she decided to pursue her dreams of becoming an artist, after all, he only had one farm to relinquish! The day she confessed her dreams had been an overall shock, but after she handed him her sketch book that she kept hidden, he found it in his heart to appreciate these things. Carrie really could draw very nicely, she drew nature. She drew her favorite cow out in the pasture, ducks splashing in the pond, and even Celia reading on her rocking chair, unbeknown she was being recreated in her daughter's secret book.

Overall, he respected both of his children's decisions. Another case approaching rapidly was Carrie's wedding. He couldn't find it in his gut to admit he didn't want to see his daughter getting married so young, but knew she had a temper that could scare any man. The poor Mineral Town boy wouldn't even know what hit him.

Before Jack knew it, it was noon and time to come in for a lunch break. The air inside their house was much cooler that the blazing summer heat, so he held open the door for Skip, his old dog, to come in also. Shuffling into the kitchen where Celia was, he wasn't surprised when he saw a sandwich waiting on him on the table. Celia had her back to him, washing vegetables in the sink but he had a feeling she was smiling faintly. He smiled too, sitting down to eat. His hands shook with old age but he could still eat properly.

"Daddy, I have some news," Carrie announced, coming in from the living room. Her face was red and her hands were behind her back. She glanced back into the living room and ushered in whoever it was into the room. Walking in was none other than her fiancee, Cliff.

He looked incredibly awkward, despite the numerous run-ins they'd had together over the years. "Afternoon, Cliff," Hack mumbled around his sandwich.

"Afternoon, sir," he replied politely, making Jack shake his head at his too-uptight attitude. Jack heard the sink turn off and looked up to see Celia drying her hands on a wash cloth.

"Mom, you should sit too," Carrie told her softly, her right hand searching at her side and soon latching on to Cliff's. This behavior was stranger than normal, even for Carrie. Jack wondered what kind of news it was.

"We're expecting," she announced flatly.

The room was silent for what seemed hours. She is what? Expecting? Expecting what, a package?

"No, daddy.. Y-You're going to be a grandpa!" Carrie tried to sound excited but overall looked terrified. Jack hadn't even realized he'd spoken out loud. His left shoulder hurt, he decided, that had to be driving his brain off track.

"It's wonderful," he heard himself say after a few more moments.

"You... don't mind that we're a few days early..?" Carrie asked incredulously. Jack shook his head. "Mom?"

Celia was quiet, absorbing the news. Jack reached under the table to hold one of her hands comfortingly, "Honey..."

"Cliff," Celia finally spoke, "do something for me, well dear me, make it three things."

"A-Anything, ma'am!" He spike quickly, shocked at being addressed at all.

"Oh, boy! Make it four! First, drop the formalities, call me Celia, or mom, whichever! Call Jack by his name. Secondly, be good to my daughter! You hear me? It's for your own well-being entirely, now.. Jack may be old but.. well, I'll let you think the rest of that up.. Thirdly, you better raise my first grandbaby right. And lastly," she squeezed Jack's hand and a single tear rolled down her wrinkled cheek. "And lastly, I want you to scoop her up in her arms, carry her all through town and tell everyone."

Cliff took every request in, and after a few moments, he smiled wide and scooped Carrie up into her arms and the two of them left with Carrie's squeals of protest dying off. Jack and Celia sat in the kitchen quietly, unmoving. The sound of the clock ticking being the only source of sound for the longest time before one finally spoke.

"You did good, Jack," Celia murmured.

"No," Jack denied carefully, waiting a moment before proposing, "**we** did good, Celia."

That night, as everyone except Carrie got ready for bed, Jack couldn't help but think how right he was this morning. Today was different. And, he realized as he laid down in his bed and closing his eyes, tomorrow will be too. The pain in the shoulder started to seep over his chest.

If only I could be able to see tomorrow, he thought sadly as he slipped into an unwakeable slumber.


End file.
